THE WORST JOKE EVER
by Blair Kingsley
Summary: [The GazettE] Aoi se encuentra en una crisis de identidad, Uruha trata de ayudar a su fiel compañero, Ruki se convierte en juez y entrenador, el secreto menos oculto de Kai se hace evidente, y Reita... Bueno, ya veremos.
1. Chapter 1

\- Por favor…-

\- No.-

\- ¡Será divertido!-

\- He dicho que no.-

\- Ganarás dinero y tendrás chicas. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?- El guitarrista se removió incómodo en el sillón. - ¿Por qué me quiere a mí? Pudo pedírselo a cualquier otro músico.-

\- Ya se lo pedí a Ruki, aceptó. Faltas tú.-

\- ¿Por qué querría ser juez en el American Idol japonés?-

\- No es un American Idol, es más bien "The Voice". Pero sin la tontería de las sillas. Y para jóvenes talentos.-

\- Wow, eso hace de la propuesta algo mil veces más atractivo.-

\- Entonces, ¿aceptas?-

\- ¿Necesitas un detector de sarcasmo?-

\- Si no hubiese ninguna forma de convencerte, no seguirías aquí. Todos tienen un precio, ¿cuál es el tuyo?-

\- … Lo pensaré.-

\- Eso es suficiente para mí.- Dijo el empresario satisfecho mientras observaba la marcha de Aoi.

*Meses más tarde*

\- Es la última fase del concurso, y sólo quedan tres participantes, ¿Quién será el ganador? ¡Los jueces lo revelarán en este momento!-

\- Rina- Llama la voz de Ruki. La chica se pone de pie. – Tu voz es angelical, y tu expresión corporal ha mejorado mucho. Lamentablemente, pensamos que no es suficiente, y aun tienes cosas que aprender. No te desanimes.- La joven se queda junto a los dos participantes restantes con un gesto de incomodidad.

\- Kaoru- Llama Tomomi – Eres el único bajista que ha logrado llegar a esta fase. Tu técnica es magistral, es increíble, una maravilla. Te felicito.- Kaoru sonríe y hace una reverencia tímidamente.

\- Hitomi.- exclama Aoi con un gesto cansado. – Tu técnica vocal es avanzada, no es sorpresa que hayas llegado tan lejos. Eres la ganadora del concurso. Te felicito.- El público aplaude mientras Hitomi envuelve a Kaoru en sus brazos con emoción.

Ruki se acerca a Aoi.

\- ¿Qué clase de anuncio es ese? Digo, pensé que por ser la última emisión serías un poco más… Emotivo.-

\- No es para tanto.-

\- ¿Qué pasa Aoi? Hace tiempo te noto tan extraño…-

\- No es nada enano, déjame en paz.- Aoi vio un destello de dolor en la mirada de Ruki. – N-No pasa nada, de verdad. Sólo me molesta un poco que las categorías de guitarra y batería hayan sido desechadas por un supuesto puntaje bajo, cuando la compañía sólo buscaba caras bonitas para hacer publicidad y no se fijaba en lo perfectamente capacitados que estaban los participantes.-

\- Lo sé… Pero bueno. Sólo queda hacer las grabaciones. ¿Quieres ir a cenar?-

\- Hm, en realidad quiero ir a casa, estoy cansado.-

\- Ok… Te llamo luego, entonces.-

\- Ok enano. Cuídate.-

Aoi se retiró del recinto. Mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, algo captó su atención. Aquella presencia, aquél aroma. Esa persona que había visto meses atrás con uniforme de instituto en una estación del tren. Aquel ser que no salía de su mente y le tenía severamente trastornado. Debía irse, ignorarle, no volver a verle jamás. Pero no podía. Su vista no se apartaba de los labios rojos, ojos negros, piel de porcelana y castaña cabellera del chico que sostenía un ramo de flores esperando en la entrada del edificio.

\- Por la banda de Reita, debo controlarme.- Se dijo a sí mismo dando un último vistazo al chico por encima del hombro antes de abrir la puerta que llevaba al estacionamiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Yuu? Ya nada parece gustarte…- Dijo Alice en una mezcla extraña de japonés con marcado acento francés. Aoi hizo un gesto apartando a la chica con su pierna antes de incorporarse.

\- Pensé que esto me haría sentir mejor, pero no es así.- Alice le abrazó por detrás comenzando a acariciar su pecho.

\- Podemos hablar, si quieres.- ¿Cómo podía Aoi, dios de la belleza, amante de todas las mujeres del mundo (y especialmente de sus pechos) estar experimentando falta de deseo sexual? ¿Cómo era posible que la estimulación de Alice, la más ardiente de sus amantes, no provocara ninguna respuesta en él? Y… ¿si era por ese chico? _"¡Pero es un menor de edad, aún va en el instituto! Calma… Ok, hay que resolver esto rápido, no puede prolongarse. Tenemos un deseo desviado. Es el problema, hay que aceptarlo. Ahora, ¿Cómo lidiar con él?" _

\- No… yo… ¿Vamos a un bar?-

\- Ah… Iré a casa. Tengo que trabajar mañana.-

\- Está bien. ¿Necesitas dinero para el taxi?-

\- No, vine en auto. Realmente estás distraído. Llámame.-

\- Lo… Haré.-

Aoi levantó sus ropas del suelo y se vistió. Se dirigió a uno de los clubs nocturnos de su preferencia y dejó que el licor nublara su consciencia.

\- ¡Yuu! No te veía hace mucho, querido…-

\- Rodrigo…- El hombre de largo cabello azabache se apoyó en la barra junto a Aoi, que tomó un último shot de licor. "_Hey, ése niño puede ser menor de edad. Pero Rodrigo no lo es. Si puedo cerrar los ojos e imaginar…" _\- Parece que esta noche vas a tener suerte.-

\- …¿¡Quieres decir que…!?-

\- Cállate y llévame contigo antes de que cambie de opinión.-

\- Ah… claro. Eh… ¿Tu auto, o el mío?- Aoi hizo una mueca.

\- No traje mi auto.-

\- Bien, el mío. Eh… ¿Tu casa, o la mía?-

\- La tuya. Y no preguntes más, ¡maldita sea!-

Aoi intentó pensar en la razón de su desviación, pero tuvo que desistir, su propia mente le decía que era algo demasiado sucio. Después de 10 minutos que sólo parecieron proporcionar placer a Rodrigo, Aoi recogió sus ropas con un amargo sentimiento de frustración. _¿Cómo pude…?_


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Yuu?- Aoi ignoró la voz de Rodrigo mientras abrochaba su camisa y tomaba su blazer para salir. – Yuu…- La puerta se cerró tras el guitarrista, que sintió que el frío de la madrugada le azotaba. Aún estaba oscuro, y se encontraba insatisfecho, sucio y vacío. Sensación intensificada al vomitar el alcohol ingerido en una maceta junto al piso de su acompañante de esa noche. Con disimulo, intentó cubrir el desastre con las hojas de la planta y salir rápidamente de allí.

Finalmente, llegó a casa. Entró al sanitario y se vio en el espejo.

\- ¡*%$^/"! ¡Estoy asqueroso! ¡EWGH! ¡EWGH! ¡EWGH! ¡EEEEEWWWGGH!- Gritó deshaciéndose de sus ropas maltratadas mientras saltaba a la ducha sin importarle lo fría que el agua estaba. Frotó la piel de todo su cuerpo hasta el cansancio. Pero por más que frotara, el pensamiento de ese chico no salía de su mente.

Mientras secaba su cabello, Aoi pensó en qué hacer. _El sustituto no funcionó. Aún sigo pensando en ese chico… no quiero hablar, pero… Creo que no tengo opción. S_e vistió con desgano. ¿Tan disperso estaba que ya no le importaba su apariencia? Se dirigió a la estación de metro y abordó la ruta que le llevaría al lugar que pensaba debería ir.

\- Realmente, tienes una piel tan suave y perfecta… Me cuesta aceptarlo. Afortunadamente, no tengo que competir con tu belleza.-

\- Oh, ¿sólo por eso me quieres?-

\- ¡Ah! Me encanta cuando te pones agresivo. Sabes que no, pero si digo que sí… ¡Hmmm…!-

\- ¡AAHH!- Gritó Aoi.

\- ¡QUÉ #€$&amp;%", ¡¿AOI, CÓMO ENTRASTE?!- Exclamó Uruha ofreciendo un cojín a su amante para cubrirse mientras él se incorporaba ajustando la toalla que rodeaba la parte baja de su cuerpo. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Aoi.

\- Sabía que guardabas la llave de emergencia en la cornisa, pero no sabía que estabas con alguien.- explicó Aoi.

\- Lo que sea. ¿Por qué tenías que espiar en la habitación? ¿A qué has venido?- Aoi tomó a Uruha por los brazos.

\- Esto es algo muy serio Uruha- Aoi miró a su alrededor y habló en un susurro – Me gusta un hombre.-

\- ¿Y? ¿Recién te das cuenta?- Uruha cruzó sus brazos, Aoi se dejó caer en el sofá del salón.

\- Eso no es todo, pezones rosa. Me gusta un niño de instituto.-

\- ¿Pedofilia? ¡Eso es nuevo! Cuéntame más.- dijo Uruha sentándose junto a su compañero.

\- ¡No te burles! ¿Qué no ves que estoy confundido y abatido?-

\- Vale, ¿Cómo sucedió?-

\- Hace unos meses, en la estación de metro, me dieron ganas de beber un refresco. Me acerqué a una máquina de vending. Noté que había un estudiante de instituto algo molesto con la máquina porque se había tragado su dinero sin darle nada. El chico marchó, y yo cuidadosamente probé la máquina. Funcionó conmigo, y en un arrebato de generosidad, tomé uno para él. Le seguí y le pregunté si la máquina estaba averiada. Oh… Ese rostro… Casi muero. Me quedé mudo, su voz era seductora, sus labios eran como el granate, su piel como la nieve y su cabello suaves hilos de seda castaña… En fin, le di el refresco y sin poder más que balbucear que la máquina había dejado los dos productos en mi poder me alejé. No he podido olvidarlo desde entonces.-

\- Eso quiere decir que te has estado tocando mientras piensas en él durante los últimos meses.-

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS…?!- Aoi comenzó a gritar escandalizado, pero ante la mirada aguda de su amigo, quien lo conocía bien, tuvo que aceptarlo. - … Alguna vez, tal vez…-

\- Lo sabía.- La amante de Uruha se unió a ellos en la sala, tomando asiento junto a su pareja.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Se te ve abatido…-

\- Está lidiando con una crisis de identidad sexual.-

\- Oh, ¿Precisas ayuda psicológica?-

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Aoi arqueando su ceja.

\- Scarlett es psicóloga.-

\- La primera consulta es gratis.-

\- … ¿Te molesta si lo pienso? Aún me siento algo… Abrumado.- Scarlett asintió tomando su cartera de un sillón cercano.

\- Aquí está mi tarjeta. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Sólo procura no espiar de nuevo mi intimidad.-

\- Eh… Está bien. Ahora… Me voy, lamento interrumpir.-

\- Descuida.-

\- Te veo en el trabajo.-

\- Ok…-

Aoi dejó el piso de su compañero sintiéndose ligeramente mejor. Pocos pasos fuera del edificio, su móvil vibró con una llamada de su estimado enano.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tendrías que haber llegado hace 10 minutos!-

\- Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo… ¿Qué hora es?-

\- ¡Aoi! ¿Olvidas que el contrato implica entrenar y grabar una canción con estos chicos?-

\- Lo recuerdo, pero no recuerdo que el horario fuese tan estricto. Como sea, voy para allá.-


	3. Chapter 3

Ruki dejó su teléfono a un lado y fijó su atención en la chica sentada frente a él.

\- No te preocupes. Cuéntame, ¿Qué tipo de canción te gustaría cantar?-

\- Ah… ¿Puedes enseñarme a componer?-

\- No puedo enseñarte, pero puedo ayudarte con ello. Ahora, ¿Te sientes cómoda trabajando con Kaoru?-

\- Sí, es agradable… Me emociona que tú y Aoi vayan a participar en la grabación.-

\- En realidad, el dueto entre tú y yo será mi única participación, aparte de la ayuda con la composición y el entrenamiento vocal.-

\- ¿Quién nos acompañará en la batería?-

\- Kai fue convocado para tal fin. –

\- Oh…-

\- Reita estará orientando a Kaoru.-

\- Ya veo.-

\- … ¿Tardará Aoi?-

\- No te preocupes, está en camino.-

A pesar de llegar tarde, el guitarrista no tuvo mucho de qué preocuparse. Su intervención durante el proceso creativo le resultaba fácil, a pesar de estar algo disperso y tener dificultades para concentrarse, aunado a la falta de sueño.

"- …_Es por eso que yo, Kai, Rey de Gazeland, declaro que todas las mujeres interesadas en tener el honor de obtener la mano de mis hijos, los príncipes Ruki, Uruha y Reita, tendrán que participar en las distintas fases del torneo. Ha de comunicarse a todas los territorios adyacentes.- _

\- _¿Qué? ¿Qué demon…? ¿Por qué tengo un vestido? ¡¿Qué es esto, una…?! Oh, una corona. Bien.- Ruki se precipitó corriendo, aferrándose a la falda de Aoi._

\- _¡Madre!¡No podéis dejar que padre nos haga esto! ¡Sabéis que me espanta el compromiso!-_

\- _…¡Oh, bebé! Lo sé… ¿Quién podrá venir en nuestra ayuda? No os preocupéis… ¡Vuestra madre no permitirá que os comprometan en contra de vuestra voluntad o que os rifen como si fuereis un boleto para un evento de MTV!-_

\- _¿Habéis perdido la razón?-_

\- _De ninguna manera, hijo mío. Hay alguien que me ofreció su ayuda. Ve con tus hermanos. Diles que mamá arreglará todo.- _

\- _Está bien madre.- Ruki se alejó cruzando el pasillo iluminado por la tenue luz solar que se filtraba por los ventanales del castillo. _

\- _…Nieve… Oh bueno, eso explica las ropas de piel. Me gusta. Ahora…- Aoi notó que su pesado y fino vestido carecía de bolsillos. Una criada apareció en su camino._

\- _Disculpe… ¿Dónde está el cuarto de damas?- _

\- _¿Precisa su majestad que le acompañe a sus aposentos?- _

\- _Si tuviese la amabilidad.-_

\- _Sería un placer.- Una vez en la estancia, Aoi comenzó su búsqueda, que se vio relegada al encontrar joyas y vestidos con telas exquisitas. Entre giros y risas, sintiéndose princesa de cuento, se dejó llevar por su ensoñación hasta que una voz lo sacó de ella._

\- _¿Me buscabais, majestad?-_

\- _Y, ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? ¿Cómo habéis entrado?-_

\- _Vuestros deseos son órdenes aquí, milady.-_

\- _Como sea, lo importante es, la razón por la que requiero tu presencia es…-_

\- _Conozco la razón, milady.-_

\- _¿Entonces qué hacéis que no estáis resolviéndolo?-_

\- _Aun no es hora.-_

\- _¡Yo decidiré cuando es hora!-_

\- _Ciertamente.- El sonido de trompetas no tardó en llegar._

\- _¿Qué esperas? ¡El evento está comenzando!-_

\- _Voy detrás de ti.- _

\- _Vale, pero no falles.-Una multitud de mujeres esperaban en los amplios jardines del castillo. Aoi tomó asiento junto a Kai._

\- _Amor mío, ¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿No te das cuenta de que nuestros hijos están sufriendo?-_

\- _¡¿Que yo hice esto?! ¡Si no tuvieses semejante desviación, no tendría que hacer esto!-_

\- _¿De qué hablas?-_

\- _¡No te hagas la inocente! No puedo ni mirarte a los ojos…- Una voz seductora llamó su atención._

\- _Majestad…- Era él. Su tormento, su delirio. El mundo dejó de existir por tres segundos, antes de llenarse de gritos. Una doncella de rojizos cabellos cortaba cabezas montando un corcel de crines plata._

\- _¡Detenedle!- gritó uno de los guardias._

\- _¡NO!- intervino el rey - ¡Dejad que le hagan frente! Es a eso a lo que han venido después de todo.- Las largas ondas rojizas ondeaban en el viento grácilmente mientras la sangre salpicaba todo a su paso. Una vez cortada la última cabeza, la mujer giró en dirección al monarca. - ¡Formidable! Por cierto, cariño… Creo que tu desviación es útil para dejarte por esta mujer. En realidad me gusta la violencia. Lo lamento, tendré que cortar tu cabeza. Pero, ¡ya no sufrirás más!- La violenta doncella cortó la cabeza de Kai._

\- _¡Cada vez me gusta más!- exclamó la cabeza rodando en el suelo. _

\- _¿Por qué habéis acudido en mi ayuda?- cuestionó Aoi._

\- _¿No es eso lo que ofrecí, Aoi?-_

\- _¡Scarlett!- exclamó Uruha precipitándose hacia la chica…"_

\- ¡Aoi! ¡Despierta!- exclamaba Ruki mientras sacudía a Aoi, que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

\- Hijo mío…- Dijo el guitarrista abrazando al pequeño.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Kai de pie junto al vocalista.

\- ¿Cómo que pensabas ejecut…? Oh, era sólo un…-

\- ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido?-

\- Tal vez tenía sueño…-

\- No, ¿En serio?- exclamó el baterista con ironía cruzando sus brazos.

\- Debo… Hacer una llamada.-


	4. Chapter 4

Aoi salió de la sala seguido por Ruki.

\- ¿Por qué me sigues?-

\- Has estado actuando raro, llegas tarde y ahora te duermes en el trabajo. ¿Qué estás ocultando?-

\- No lo sé, Ruki. Estoy en una crisis.- Brevemente, el guitarrista relató la historia a su compañero.

\- Sólo porque vaya en el instituto no puedes asumir que sea menor de edad. Si es el chico que viene con Hitomi, puedo hacer algo por ti. Aunque… No prometo mucho.-

\- Ok, gracias. Ahora… Si no te importa, debo hacer una llamada.-

\- Está bien. Te espero abajo.- Ruki se retiró y Aoi caminó hacia la terraza del edificio.

\- … ¿Hola? ¿Estás ocupada?...-

Ruki estaba ciertamente preocupado por su amigo, pero no por ello podía dejar de sentir una chispa de impulso a ver cómo se desarrollaba una historia de amor. Sentía curiosidad, era como un gato en busca de aventura. Se precipitó como una pequeña pantera hacia Hitomi.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Disfrutas del catering?-

\- Claro, es delicioso.-

\- Hitomi, ¿Te gusta mi banda?-

\- Sí, son excelentes y…-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quién es tu miembro favorito?-

\- Bueno, tú eres increíble, Reita es genial, Kai maravilloso, Uruha fabuloso, pero…-

\- No te preocupes, no tiene nada de malo que prefieras a Aoi. Aunque si me hiere un poco el orgullo, puedo entenderlo.-

\- Aoi es irresistible.-

\- Espera, ¿qué?-

\- Ruki-san, ¿podrías hacer algo por mí?- Hitomi tomó las manos de Ruki entre las suyas.

\- ¿Eh?- _nonononononononononono…._

\- ¿Podrías… ayudarme a conquistar a Aoi?-

\- P-Pero Hitomi… Aún eres…-

\- ¡No soy demasiado joven! Tengo 22 años.-

\- No te exaltes, calma. Haré cuanto pueda para ayudarte.-

\- ¿En serio? ¡No sé cómo agradecerte!- Hitomi envolvió al pequeño vocalista en sus brazos. _Ooooh por el fuego del infierno, ¿en qué me he metido?_

Aoi corrió de un lado a otro de su piso acomodando y limpiando cosas. Podía olvidarse un poco de su apariencia, pero ya estaba demasiado avergonzado por su irrupción al piso de Uruha como para hacer también que Scarlett viese su desorden. El vigilante anunció a la mujer, Aoi autorizó su entrada y dando un último vistazo al salón, atendió la puerta.

\- Bienvenida.-

\- Gracias.-

\- ¿Te apetece beber algo?-

\- Oh no, gracias. Te noté preocupado, así que creo que sería bueno comenzar de inmediato.-

\- Sí. ¿Uruha te dijo cómo comenzó…?- Scarlett negó.

\- Además, parte del proceso consiste en que seas tú quien relate los sucesos y sentimientos relacionados.-

\- Está bien…- Con lujo de detalle, Aoi relató a Scarlett todo lo acontecido en relación al chico que le gustaba.

\- Has hecho un importante avance, y es el hecho de aceptar que tenías un problema y buscar la manera de afrontarlo, aunque no fue la mejor. Es cierto lo que dijo Ruki, no porque sea un estudiante de instituto será necesariamente un menor, pero es lo más probable. Si bien no es conveniente que te ilusiones, si sólo tratas de olvidarlo, obtendrás el efecto contrario.-

\- Entonces, ¿lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es esperar la información de Ruki?-

\- No exactamente, pero en realidad creo que no hay otro recurso menos obvio.-

\- ¿Crees que está mal que me guste un menor?-

\- Aunque la sociedad juzga ese tipo de cosas, en la naturaleza no es precisamente extraño desear sexualmente a criaturas mucho menores en edad. De todos modos, debes ceñirte a la ley.-

\- Es cierto… Gracias por venir, y discúlpame por interrumpirte. A pesar de no ser el mejor momento para conocernos, accediste a ayudarme, eso fue… muy amable.-

\- No es nada. En realidad no soy tan amable…-

\- Entonces, ¿Amigos?-

\- Sí, ¿por qué no?-

\- Bien. Ahora que somos amigos, quería hacerte una pregunta… -

\- Adelante.-

\- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen Uruha y tú?-

\- ¿Estás pensando en Uruha para tu próxima noche de pasión?-

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!-

\- No te culparía.-

\- ¿Le quieres?-

\- … Mucho.-

\- ¿Se lo has dicho?-

\- Es complicado, Aoi. -

\- ¿Son amantes ocasionales?-

\- Supongo. -

\- ¿Ves a alguien más en Japón?-

\- … No… Pero podría.-

\- ¿Es una proposición?-

\- No, Uruha es bisexual. Tú eres gay.-

\- ¡¿GAY?!- Scarlett estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¿Por qué otra razón gritarías al ver pornografía heterosexual en vivo?-

\- ¡Oh, Mujer! ¡Jamás olvidarás eso!-

\- ¿Lo ves? Ya somos como amigos de toda la vida…-

El teléfono de Aoi sonó y atendió. Se trataba de Ruki.

\- ¡Hey! Tengo buenas y malas noticias…-

\- ¡Cuéntame!-

\- Ok… La buena noticia, es que le agradas a Hitomi, por lo que te será fácil obtener algo de información siendo sutil… La mala es que para obtener esa información, tendrás que salir con ella, porque le agradas… Digamos... Demasiado.-

\- Oh, Ruki…-

\- ¡Lo siento! En verdad lo siento.-

\- Descuida, trataste de ayudarme.- No quería tratarle mal, Ruki sólo deseaba ser de ayuda.

\- ¿No estás enojado?-

\- No… Todo estará bien. Te agradezco.-

\- ¿Te sientes bien?-

\- Sí, creo. Te veo mañana.-


	5. Chapter 5

Un poco mejor, ligeramente aliviado, Aoi fue capaz de conciliar el sueño aquella noche después de conversar un rato más con Scarlett. Fue a trabajar con normalidad, y por sugerencia de Ruki, se ofreció a llevar a Hitomi a casa. Durante el trayecto trató de seguir el consejo que le dio su nueva amiga antes de dejarle la noche anterior: "_a la gente le gusta hablar de sí misma. Limítate a preguntar un par de cosas al azar, así no sospechará que tu interés no está enfocado en ella."_

\- Realmente me sentía muy nerviosa. Pero Ruki fue siempre muy amable mientras nos entrenaba. Siempre tenía una palabra dulce y un gesto alentador. Cuando anunciaron a los ganadores, no podía creerlo. Sentí que Rina iba a ganar. Continuaré haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.-

\- Eso es genial. ¿Te gustaría continuar tu carrera musical, o quieres incursionar en otro campo después de todo esto?-

\- No lo sé, tal vez no me vaya tan bien en la música, así que es mejor estar abierta a otra posibilidad… Aoi-kun, después de tanto tiempo en la cima, ¿has superado por completo el miedo al fracaso? ¿Alguna vez lo tuviste?-

\- ¿Eh? En ciertos aspectos, aún lo tengo. A veces desaparece, a veces, las distintas situaciones lo reviven…-

\- Oh, incluso tú sientes miedo… Creo que puedo aprender mucho de ti. Por favor, acéptame y cuida de mi.-

\- … Llegamos.-

\- ¿Oh? … Así parece, ¡muchas gracias por todo!-

\- No es… na...da…- Ante sus ojos, con la luz del crepúsculo bañándolo suavemente, estaba él. Tan espléndido y hermoso como la primera vez. _No, más hermoso que la primera vez. Más resplandeciente a cada segundo. Con pestañas más largas y definidas enmarcando esos preciosos ónices. Si Dios existe en absoluto, sin duda es él, y ha venido a la tierra para hacer que pague por mis pecados. Mejor aún, no hay Dios y demonio por separado. Él es Dios y el demonio, ha venido para tentarme, castigarme y salvarme. Mi adoración es una blasfemia, una perversión. Su belleza es pecaminosa y divina a la vez. Es mi salvador y mi verdugo, mi gozo y sufrimiento encarnado, mi ilusión y pesadilla. Sí, eso es, un dios sin nombre, perfecto, innegable. Omnipotente, omnipresente, incuestionable, imprescindible. Intocable, incorruptible. Exquisito, inalcanzable…_

\- ¡Mikaru!- Uno de los sedosos mechones que caían sobre la blanca frente del joven se hizo a un lado al oír su nombre, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Una hoja marchita cayó sobre sus castaños cabellos. _¿Qué es esta osadía? Esa mortal se ha tomado el atrevimiento de llamar al innombrable, cuya denominación es demasiado preciosa para ser emitida o siquiera pensada por gentes vulgares… Esa hoja se ha atrevido a tocarle, planta insensata… _

Hitomi retiró la hoja del cabello de Mikaru y le abrazó. Aoi estaba inclinado sobre el volante, aferrándose con ambas manos. El joven le miró con agudeza por encima de Hitomi. Sus ojos profundos atravesaron a Aoi con un gesto misterioso en sus sensuales labios. ¿Qué significaba eso? _Me ha descubierto mirándole directamente. Le he ofendido, y ahora debo aceptar el terrible e impredecible castigo por mi insolencia. Tal vez si me retiro, su furia aplaque un poco… _Aoi arrancó de nuevo el auto y condujo a casa.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Estoy demasiado trastornado…- Se decía el guitarrista a sí mismo mientras paseaba de un lado a otro en su piso. El sueño terminó por vencerlo en un sofá.

El sonido del teléfono despertó al guitarrista de golpe. Torpemente cayó al suelo antes de poder tomar el aparato en sus manos y responder.

\- ¿Leader-sama?-

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Deberías estar aquí!-

\- Ya voy, ya voy… Perdóname.- Aoi rompió su propio record en prepararse para salir.

Era la primera vez que su trabajo le resultaba aburrido. Sin embargo, decidió que al mal paso, era mejor darle prisa. Se saltó la hora del almuerzo para preparar las pistas, y a la hora de salida, estuvo seguro de que tendría una larga noche de sueño bien merecido. Excepto por un detalle. Llovía, y Hitomi le pidió llevarla a casa. De nuevo.

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el cristal del vehículo, los dedos del guitarrista golpeaban rítmicamente el timón. No tenía ánimos para hablar.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo… Ansioso.-

\- Estoy bien… ¿Qué tal… tu día?- Hitomi le contó emocionada cada detalle de la preparación junto al dulce y tierno Ruki, y del almuerzo con el gentil y gracioso Kai, y el siempre genial Reita. _Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo se libró de esto Uruha? _

\- … Gracias por traerme.-

\- No es nada.- _Sigue lloviendo. ¿Debería portarme bien? Meh… Está bien. _– Espera, no bajes aún. La lluvia es fuerte. Creo que tengo un paraguas en algún lugar por aquí… Ahí.- Aoi bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Cubriendo a Hitomi caminó hasta el porche.

\- Te agradezco. Eres muy amable.-

\- Descuida. Te veo mañana.- Hitomi detuvo a Aoi para limpiar algunas gotas de lluvia que se habían posado en su hombro con una sonrisa. _Mejor me voy. Esto podría ponerse intenso si llega aquella persona... _– Gracias. Adiós.-

A pesar del cansancio, el trastorno pudo más. La persona conocida que se encontraba más cerca aquel lugar era Uruha, por lo que condujo hasta su morada.

\- ¿Qué tal?-

\- Meh.- Aoi procedió a contarle a su amigo algo de lo sucedido, superficialmente y sin muchos detalles. Su burla inicial le había prevenido un poco respecto a lo que podía decirle sobre su angustia.

\- Es raro. ¿Qué tipo de relación tendrá con esa tal Hitomi?-

\- No lo sé, pero a ella le gusto, así que no creo que sea algo romántico. No al menos mutuo.-

\- Eso te conviene un poco. ¿Tienes hambre?-

\- ¿Tienes comida?-

\- Podemos ordenar una pizza.-

\- Suena bien.- Uruha se puso al teléfono brevemente y su atención volvió a su amigo.

\- Y, ¿Scarlett?-

\- No lo sé. No es como si viviéramos juntos.-

\- Ah…- La pizza llegó, y después de cenar, Aoi se despidió de su amigo e hizo su camino a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Un mes había pasado, Aoi continuaba llevando a Hitomi a casa, ofendiendo a su deidad/demonio con miradas de amor, y aún no era digno de escuchar su voz de nuevo. La chica comenzaría a grabar el dueto con Ruki pronto, y con las pistas en revisión, Aoi sólo se presentaba para cumplir con el contrato. Era viernes, y como todo marchaba bien, el equipo decidió tomarse un receso e ir a jugar ping-pong.

\- ¿Vienes?- preguntó Hitomi.

\- Ah… Ok.-

Aunque trataba de distraerse constantemente, el joven que le encantaba no dejaba de producirle diversos sentimientos que trataba de sepultar. Había encontrado a alguien agradable en Hitomi, pero no sentía nada hacia ella. Su fascinación estaba totalmente enfocada en el hermoso muchacho que veía abrazar a la chica de vez en cuando. _Joder, muérete. _Pensaba a veces, deseando estar entre los brazos de su objeto de adoración en lugar de la joven. Aoi se ubicó en un sillón para observar a sus compañeros jugar. _Creo que necesito hablar… ¿Con quién? Ruki… Está ocupado, y no ha preguntado nada, no quiere saber. Reita no sabe nada, Uruha lo sabe pero no quiero que se burle… Kai no lo sabe… ¿Scarlett? Me pregunto si será muy descarado buscarla sólo para que me escuche, no nos hemos comunicado en mucho tiempo, y no es como si tuviese mucho que contarle… _

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hitomi sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sillón.

\- Ah… Nada.- él le dedicó con una sonrisa. – Luces linda.- La chica le correspondió.

\- ¿Eso crees?-

\- Sí. Oye, Hitomi, ese chico que está esperándote a veces…-

\- ¿Mikaru?-

\- Creo, el chico hermos…- _AY NO, ¿QUÉ ACABO DE DECIR? ESTOY MUERTO… PEOR QUE MUERTO, SIGO VIVO… _

\- Sí. Mikaru. Es… Bueno. Para hacerlo breve, Mikaru y yo estuvimos en el mismo orfanato. A mí me adoptaron, pero a él no. Sin embargo, no hemos dejado de vernos. Es mi hermano, le adoro.-

\- ¿No fue adoptado?-

\- No. Me preocupa, en una semana cumplirá 18, y no sé qué será de él sin protección. Espero poder ayudarle con el dinero que gane en el contrato…-

\- … ¿Aceptarías mi ayuda?-

\- ¿Tu ayuda?-

\- Lo que ganarás de ahora en adelante no es claro, y es bueno que manejes tu dinero con sabiduría. No es malo que tengas intención de ayudar, pero está bien pensar en el futuro, y de hecho es necesario. Por otro lado, yo no tengo mayores preocupaciones, y tengo un lugar propio. Puede quedarse conmigo. Será como si yo le adoptara. Claro, si están de acuerdo.-

\- ¿De verdad harías eso por nosotros?-

\- Con gusto.-

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- Oye, no me gusta quedar expectante frente a algo triste si puedo hacer algo. Menos aún, si involucra a alguien que me importa.- Hitomi le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en sus pechos. El móvil en su bolsillo vibró.

\- Oh, disculpa…- _¿Quién podrá ser? … ¡SCARLETT! – _Debo atender, disculpa…- Aoi se alejó subiendo a la terraza.

\- ¡Scarlett! ¿Cómo has estado?-

\- ¿Cómo has estado tú? No te he visto en semanas. ¿Por qué no has programado otra sesión? ¿Has estado muy ocupado?-

\- Bueno, es un poco así…-

\- Aoi, vamos. Cuéntame. Somos amigos, ¿no?... Soy tu psicóloga de turno, o ¿ya me reemplazaste?-

\- Claro que no… No quería molestarte. Pero, si no te molesta, me desahogaré.- Le tomó varios minutos, pero Scarlett le escuchó atentamente.

\- Temo que guardar tus emociones por tanto tiempo pueda estar hiriéndote más profundamente. Me alegra que confíes en mí. Sin embargo, me preocupa que tener a ese chico cerca pueda ser aun peor…- el guitarrista se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared mientras miraba al cielo.

\- Crees… que… ¿es grave? Creo que tengo una especie de obsesión, fijación…-

\- Yuu, nada es tan grave como para no tener solución. Esperemos. Y no olvides que puedes hablarme cuando quieras.-

\- … Gracias.- Estaba emocionado por tener al hermoso chico cerca pronto, pero sus sentimientos aún le preocupaban. Se dirigió a los servicios.

Una respiración entrecortada y ahogada se hizo audible. Aoi se sobresaltó, pero trató de conservar la calma y entrar en silencio. Siguiendo el sonido, localizó el cubículo, y con una poderosa patada destrozó el cerrojo abriendo la puerta violentamente en el acto. La escena no pudo más que dejarlo mudo. Kai se encontraba de pie, con un cinturón en su mano, sometiendo a Reita mientras le tenía amordazado con su propia bandita.

\- Le… Re… U… ¿Qué?- Aoi apenas podía articular mientras Reita intentaba vestirse rápidamente. Kai acomodó sus ropas y cabello intentando lucir calmado.

El baterista y el bajista salieron del lugar sin decir una sola palabra. Pero de todos modos, ¿qué habrían podido (o querido) decir? Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Aoi.

\- Duuuuh… vi la nariz de Reita.- Se acercó al lavabo y refrescó su rostro. – Un momento… Si ellos estaban aquí… ¿Dónde están los demás?-

El guitarrista se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado a sus compañeros minutos atrás para encontrar a Ruki, Kaoru, Hitomi y Reita allí. Tomó asiento junto a Hitomi. A pesar de la desaparición de Kai, pasaron un grato y entretenido momento juntos.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, la emoción crecía dentro de Aoi como una onda expansiva, y al llegar el tan esperado día de cumpleaños de su adorado, saltó de la cama más temprano de lo usual. Todo brillaba, el día era espléndido. El agua de la tina fluía a la temperatura perfecta, el desayuno estaba delicioso, el tráfico era suave, todos sonreían en la calle y los pétalos de cereza volaban perfumando el aire.

\- ¡Buenos días, Hitomi!- Aoi tomó a la chica en brazos y le dio un giro antes de depositarla de nuevo en el suelo sin romper el abrazo.

\- Buenos días querido, ¿Cómo estás?-

\- Como siempre…- dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

\- En serio, te agradezco por ofrecerte a cuidar de mi hermano…-

\- ¡No hay ningún problema! Estoy seguro de que harías lo mismo por mí… Por cierto, ¿A qué hora debemos ir por él?-

\- Cerca de la hora del almuerzo.-

\- ¡Bien! Podemos celebrar su cumpleaños aquí.-

\- ¿Cumpleaños?- cuestionó Ruki interesado.

\- ¡Sí! Mi hermano cumplirá 18 años hoy…-

\- Oh, de ningún modo vamos a celebrar aquí.-

\- El enano tiene razón. Vamos a celebrar como se debe, en un club.- declaró Reita pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del vocalista, quien asintió.

\- ¿Crees que eso esté bien?- preguntó Aoi.

\- Bueno, creo que una sorpresa así sin duda agradará a Mikaru.-

\- Entonces, está decidido. Esta noche, iremos al club a celebrar el cumpleaños de Hikaru.- Sentenció Reita.

\- Mikaru.- Corrigió Hitomi

\- Eso.-

Las horas restantes fueron una tortura para Aoi. No podía pensar en nada más que cuidar de su adoración, verle y tenerle cerca. No importaba que no fuera para siempre, un solo momento a su lado era suficiente.

Finalmente, se vio en frente del orfanato. Hitomi le pidió que esperara mientras iba por el joven. Ella cargaba una caja con las pertenencias del joven, mientras él cargaba su equipaje. El guitarrista se apresuró a quitar el peso sobre ese glorioso cuerpo, y también el de Hitomi, para disimular. La deidad estaba en su auto, y agradeció con melódicas palabras su gentileza. No hacía falta que dijera más, eso le bastó a Aoi en el trayecto de vuelta a la sala de grabación. Los chicos ya se habían encargado de avisar a Uruha sobre la celebración. Aunque no hiciera parte del proyecto, no le dejarían fuera de una salida al club. Aoi dejó a Mikaru con Hitomi sin poder evitar una tonta sonrisa que seguía en su rostro mientras llamaba a Scarlett, que se alegró de su felicidad y prometió ir a visitarle pronto.

\- Hace tanto que no vamos juntos de fiesta… Uruha está emocionado.- dijo Reita.

\- Lo sé, se pondrá tan borracho esta noche… ¿Puedes llevarle tú esta vez?-

\- Sí, no hay problema.-

\- ¡Ah! Ya quiero que anochezca…- Y aunque fue un día largo y emocionante, la noche lo fue aún más.


	7. Chapter 7

Las luces de distintos colores que iluminaban el antro se reflejaban bellamente en el rostro sorprendido de Mikaru.

\- Es tu primera vez en un antro, por lo que veo. Pues bien, yo voy a guiar tu experiencia esta noche.- declaró Reita.

\- Oh no, yo cuidaré de él, no competirás esta noche. No con él.- Aoi aún no se atrevía a pronunciar aquél nombre divino.

\- Vale, vale. Seré suave. Ruki me vigilará.-

\- Woah, hace tiempo no venía. Pero hoy no beberé tanto, la música está bien, tal vez baile.- dijo Uruha.

\- Ok. Iré a la barra por unas bebidas.- anunció Kai, recibiendo el pedido de cada uno.

\- ¿Seguro el sake está bien?- preguntó Mikaru a Aoi. Éste no pudo evitar mirarle con ojos de cachorro.

\- No tienes que beber esta noche. Yo no lo haré. Está bien si sólo disfrutas de la música y la compañía. Yo debo llevarte sano y salvo a casa.- Mikaru le dedicó una sonrisa que inevitablemente le derritió. – Kai está tardando… Iré a ver.-

\- ¡Voy contigo!- dijo Uruha.

En la barra no podían ver a Kai. Pero Uruha encontró diversión con distintos licores.

\- Entonces, ese es el niño que te gusta…-

\- Yo…-

\- Se nota, no lo niegues. Es lindo, mucho. Préstamelo de vez en cuando.-

\- Dijiste que no beberías tanto…-

\- No estoy ebrio…- declaró Uruha viendo a su amigo y a continuación sobre el hombro de él.

\- ¿Uruha?- Aoi se preocupó al ver la mirada de su compañero fija en un punto detrás de él. Y entonces, al volverse, la vio. Scarlett se encontraba bailando XXX de L'arc~en~ciel con un castaño, alto y delgado que no era Uruha. La provocación de la mujer era correspondida por su pareja. El ceño de Uruha estaba fruncido.

\- No estoy tan ebrio como para no ver a esa…- Aoi le sostuvo.

\- Uruha, estás muy ebrio…-

\- No lo suficiente para no ver eso, ¡Dime que esa no es Scarlett! ¡Dime que no es esa… Esa…!-

\- ¡Ya! Cálmate… Sí, es Scarlett. Y, ¿qué? No es como si tú no tuvieses tus noches en pareja sin ella…- Uruha hizo una mueca y se dirigió a la mesa donde habían dejado a sus amigos. Aoi dio un último vistazo a Scarlett y regresó con los chicos. Mikaru y Hitomi habían ido a buscar los servicios, por lo que decidió ir en su ayuda.

\- ¿Q…Qué tal?- preguntó cuando encontró a Mikaru cerca del cuarto de damas esperando por Hitomi.

\- Es genial, muchas gracias de nuevo.-

\- Es un placer.-

\- ¡Aoi!- dijo Hitomi abrazándole al salir de los servicios. - ¡Gracias, gracias!-

\- Descuida… Regresemos con los chicos.-

\- Oh… claro… Pero, Aoi, ¿Bailarías conmigo?- el guitarrista vio a Mikaru.

\- Está bien, yo regresaré a la mesa. No se preocupen.-

Aoi sonrió, estaba demasiado feliz para negarse a Hitomi. Sin embargo, la diversión no duró mucho. Scarlett le vio y se acercó para saludarle.

\- No… No… No… no vengas…-

\- ¡Yuu! ¡Me alegra tanto verte!-

\- Scarlett, a mí también me alegra… Pero…-

\- SCARLETT, CÓMO ME ALEGRA VERTE…- Uruha se tambaleó en dirección a ella.

\- Uruha… - ¡Qué coincidencia…! ¡Preséntame a tu amigo!-

\- Ah… Oh… Él es Shin…-

\- ¡ES UN PLACER! ¡YO SOY…!- Aoi abrazó a su amigo.

\- ¡Uruha! Él es Uruha, y no se encuentra muy bien. Tenemos que irnos, es algo tarde… Te llamo luego, Cuídate. Un placer, Shin.-

\- Ok…- Hitomi siguió a Uruha y Aoi.

\- ¿Quién era?- preguntó Shin al ver que Scarlett tensaba sus músculos.

\- Shin, ¿recuerdas cuando te advertí que esta no sería una relación exclusiva?-

\- Oh… Eso…-

\- Entiendo que después de esto no quieras…- Shin rodeó la cintura de Scarlett con su brazo.

\- Está ebrio, no es tu culpa. No es como si eso bastara para que dejes de gustarme… Cambia esa cara, pretendo pasar esta noche contigo, aquí o en otro lugar, eso no importa.- Scarlett sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de su acompañante.

\- Déjame, Aoi… Puedo andar sólo.-

\- Sí, lo sé, pero estás algo ebrio…- Uruha se dejó caer junto a Ruki. - ¿Dónde están Reita y Kai?-

\- No lo sé, Reita fue a los servicios hace un rato y no ha regresado.- Aoi hizo un gesto.

\- Es algo tarde… Espero que hayan disfrutado. Te llevaré a casa, Hitomi, y luego, tú… Podrás descansar en tu nuevo hogar.- dijo refiriéndose a Mikaru.

\- Muchas gracias por todo.- dijo él dirigiendo una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

\- Ruki…-

\- No te preocupes, yo le llevo a casa.-

\- Lo siento… Hazme saber cuando llegues a casa.-

\- Ok. Suerte.-

\- Gracias por todo. Bye.-

El trayecto fue largo y silencioso. Hitomi agradeció por enésima vez antes de bajar del auto, y finalmente, eran sólo Aoi y Mikaru. Estaba junto a él, eso lo hacía feliz, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo. Sus ojos impuros no merecían contemplar una imagen divina, y su inocencia (si aún le quedaba alguna) no le permitía ver directamente algo tan sacrílego. Cargó las cosas en silencio, abrió la puerta, el piso estaba impecable, tal como lo había adecuado para la tan esperada llegada.

\- Bienvenido a tu hogar. Puedes disponer de él tranquilamente. Te enseñaré tu dormitorio.- Aoi le guió hasta la habitación.- Dejaré que te pongas cómodo. Estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo.-

No lo podía creer. Era tan feliz que quería rodar en el suelo.

\- Vamos Uruha, sabes que no puedo cargarte. Coopera…-

\- Y, ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?-

\- A casa.-

\- Ah… Está bien.- Uruha abordó el auto y se quedó inmóvil durante el trayecto. Con gran esfuerzo, Ruki le cargó hasta su habitación. Cuando se disponía a irse, Uruha le retuvo aferrándose a su muñeca. – No tienes que irte…- Ruki hizo ademán de desasirse, Uruha tiró fuertemente de él haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo. El guitarrista peinó con sus dedos los cabellos del pequeño. - ¿No te apetece quedarte esta noche?-

\- Estás ebrio y dolido. No me gusta ser un premio de consolación.-

\- No he dicho nada de eso. Dime, ¿Alguna vez hemos dormido juntos por eso?-

\- …No.-

\- ¿Lo ves? Lo nuestro es pura pasión… Puro amor.-

\- Estás tan ebrio que me estoy poniendo ebrio con sólo oírte.-

\- Oh, entonces no puedes conducir…-

Aoi se encontraba boca abajo sobre su cama, pretendiendo que el blanco edredón era suave nieve que acariciaba su piel.

\- Ehem…- Inmediatamente, el guitarrista se giró. Mikaru estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

\- Adelante…-

\- Hay algo que no me ha dicho…-

\- ¿Qué cosa?- _¿Qué necesitará? Oh por Odín, ¿qué pude haber olvidado? OOOOOHHHHH_

\- Su nombre.- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Ah… Yo… Yuu. Puedes llamarme Aoi, si quieres.- _Puedes llamarme como quieras. Yo responderé al nombre que me asignen tus labios._

\- Oh… Bien. Entonces, Yuu…- Mikaru se acercó al guitarrista. Su corazón latía descontrolado. Estaba hipnotizado. La rodilla de Mikaru se apoyó en el espacio entre sus piernas abiertas peligrosamente cerca de su miembro, que comenzaba a mostrar emoción. – Supongo, que este favor no será gratis…-

\- ¿Qué? … claro que lo es, no tienes que pagar nada, en serio, no me debes nada…-

\- Yuu, he notado el modo en que me miras. ¿Seguro no quieres que te agradezca… apropiadamente?- Aoi estaba sin palabras. La cercanía de Mikaru le estimulaba, su presencia bastaba para desatar en él un océano de hormonas.

\- Hm… Yo… Yo no podría. No voy a aprovecharme de ti. No tienes que hacer nada. Yo voy a protegerte, voy a cuidar de ti, sin esperar nada a cambio. Hablo en serio cuando digo esto.- Mikaru rió.

\- Qué tierno.-

\- Hablo en serio.- La respiración de Aoi se ponía pesada. Se obligó a sí mismo a retroceder en el lecho. Mikaru trepó sobre él como un gato y acarició la cabellera de Aoi hasta llegar a su nuca.

\- ¿Te han dicho que luces como Sebastian Michaelis?-

\- ¿Oh?-

\- Mis ojos no son azules, así que no puedo ser Ciel o Alois…-

\- Puedes ser lo que quieras.- _¿Qué? No me preguntes, yo soy tú. ¿Qué?_

\- En ese caso… Me protegerás, cuidarás de mí… Me obedecerás…- Los ardientes labios de Mikaru se juntaron con los de Aoi en un beso corto pero fogoso. El mayor deliraba, ¿era acaso un sueño, una alucinación? Era la realidad, y era increíble. Su lengua, húmeda, pequeña, se colaba en su boca. Sus labios suaves se movían lentamente, a la perfección. _¿Cómo rechazar una bendición pecaminosa? _– Y… Cuando acabemos… Mi alma será tuya.- _AY, ME MUERO… GRITO COMO FANGIRL…_\- … Pero… di mi nombre. Quiero oírlo de tus labios.-

\- M… M… Mi…- La respiración de Aoi ya delataba su excitación. El cuello de Mikaru estaba cerca de sus labios, se había inclinado para oírle. Su mano se deslizó para apretar el cuello del guitarrista. -…Mikaru…- dijo en un suspiro.

\- Ahora, eres mío. Hasta que yo sea tuyo.-

\- … Yes, my lord…- _TIENE QUE SER UN SUEÑO._


	8. Chapter 8

La deslumbrante luz del amanecer despertó a Ruki cegándolo. Se removió incómodo, su piel estaba fría y pegajosa, pero su cuerpo estaba acalorado. A su lado, Uruha, con el cabello hecho un desastre se encontraba boca abajo con la espalda expuesta. Su piel estaba suave, perfecta. Ruki le envidió y se levantó, estirándose antes de hacer su camino al baño. Después de una ducha fría, tomó del armario un par de prendas que había dejado allí en otra ocasión, y dejó las del día anterior en la cesta de ropa sucia antes de irse. No había tiempo de desayunar. Llegaría tarde al trabajo.

\- Hey, ¿Cómo te fue anoche?- preguntó Aoi. Ruki hizo una mueca.

\- Me quedé con Uruha.- No había necesidad de preguntar más. Él entendía lo que significaba. – Y… ¿Qué tal la primera noche con Mikaru?- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del guitarrista. No sólo por la simple mención del sagrado nombre de su amado, sino por lo ocurrido en la noche.

\- Bien, supongo… Hey, tengo que hacer una llamada, vuelvo en un momento.-

Reita se hizo presente.

\- Hey, ¿Cómo estás? No luces muy bien…-

\- Meh… Estoy algo cansado.-

\- Lo sé, yo igual…-

\- Lamento haberles dejado a Kai y a ti en el club. Uruha se puso un poco pesado…-

\- Descuida, no pasa nada.- Ruki suspiró. - ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Hm… Yo… Olvídalo.-

\- No, no. A ver, mírame… Es algo… que tiene que ver con…- El bajista se acercó para ver directamente a los ojos a su amigo. – Con Uruha. Y con sexo.-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó el vocalista. Su compañero le hizo una seña indicando marcas en su cuello y clavícula. – Ah… Tendré que maquillar eso…-

\- Bien, ahora dime. ¿Qué pasó?-

\- EHEM.- Kai aclaró su garganta. Reita se alejó un poco de Ruki, dejando que éste viera cómo el líder de la banda ponía una mano en su cintura y fijaba su vista en el bajista, que bajaba la mirada.

\- Oooooooh… ¡Ustedes están teniendo sexo! ¿Cómo no lo noté antes?- Kai pareció tener un espasmo, Reita simplemente abrió sus ojos y evitó que alguien le viera directamente al rostro.

\- ¡Vaya forma de decirlo!- exclamó Aoi entrando en la sala.

\- ¿Lo sabías?-

\- No… Bueno, creo que sí… Pero no me pareció importante.-

\- Ni siquiera cayó…- se dijo Ruki negando con la cabeza. El baterista se retiró en silencio, seguido por Reita.

\- Pues, qué reservados…- sentenció el guitarrista sentándose en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba Ruki.

\- … Babosos.- declaró el vocalista poniéndose de pie.

\- Pero, ¿qué les pasa a todos?- se preguntó el hombre en crisis al quedarse sólo. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hitomi apareciera y le tacleara con un abrazo.

\- ¡Hey! Fue una gran noche. Gracias por cuidar de Mikaru. ¿Se ha portado bien?-

\- Eh… ¡Claro! Es un… pla…cer. Ehm…-

\- En serio, gracias por esto.-

\- No te preocupes…-

\- Iré a la sala de grabación, Ruki-san se enojará porque no he venido a tiempo.-

\- Hoy no se siente muy bien, sé comprensiva, por favor.- advirtió Aoi. La chica asintió corriendo hacia las escaleras. A él, por otro lado, no le quedaba más que esperar a que la hora indicada por Mikaru para recogerle del instituto llegara. Hitomi le acompañaría, quería ver a su hermano y pasar un tiempo con él antes de ir a casa.

\- ¿Necesitan algo?-

\- No, gracias.-

\- Ok. Regresaré en un par de horas.- Mikaru le miró severamente. Mientras salía. El camino al piso de Scarlett no era tan largo, pero él estaba a punto de colapsar.

\- ¡Hey! Calma… Calma…- dijo Scarlett recibiendo a Aoi, quien se arrojó de inmediato a sus brazos.

\- Oh, no sabes lo loco que es todo, creo que estoy soñando… ¿Me creerías si te digo que mi adorado me ha nombrado su Sebastian Michaelis? ¿Y que ayer me sedujo al mejor estilo de Alois Trancy?-

\- ¡¿Qué?!-

\- No, no. No hicimos nada. Me sedujo diciendo que me pagaría "apropiadamente" por lo que hacía por él. No lo niego: fue muy difícil resistir. Pero realmente comencé a hacer esto sin esperar nada a cambio. Las esperanzas que guardaba son algo aparte.-

\- Bueno, me alegra que te domines a ti mismo, pero, ¿No son las esperanzas algo que… esperas?-

\- Oh… sí, pero no es como si hubiese pensado que llegaría a ser real…-

\- Si lo esperabas es porque de algún modo pensabas que podría ser posible.-

\- Hm, tienes razón… Pero, no creo que me domine a mí mismo. Él es mi amo y señor, yo le obedezco y protejo.-

\- Es imposible que seas tan servil…-

\- Soy servil, pero no voy a corromper a mi mesías.-

\- Ok, tenemos que hablar más de eso…- El timbre sonó en ese momento.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien más?-

\- No, debe ser algún vecino, no anunciaron a nadie…- Scarlett se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo usar el baño mientras atiendes?-

\- Claro.- Scarlett abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el castaño guitarrista que (casi) había montado una escena en el club la noche anterior.

\- … Hola.- Scarlett asintió.

\- … ¿Por qué no te anunció la recepción?-

\- Ah, el tipo ya me conoce…- _debo quejarme, esto es falta de seguridad… _

\- No puedo evitar preguntar, ¿qué te trae aquí?-

\- Hm… Yo… quería disculparme por lo de ayer.-

\- Oh…-

\- ¿Puedo pasar?-

\- Estoy en medio de una sesión…-

\- Sólo será un momento.- insistió Uruha pasando. Scarlett no le detuvo para evitar tocarle.

\- ¡Wow! Tu piso es tan lindo…- Aoi apareció.

\- ¡¿Qué estás…?!- su compañero le interrumpió extendiendo sus manos para calmarle.

\- Estoy en una sesión, Scarlett es mi psicóloga…- el castaño recuperó su compostura.

\- Lo que sea, ustedes no me deben explicaciones. Sólo venía a decirte que lamento lo que sucedió anoche. Nuestra relación no es exclusiva, y no debí estar tan ebrio. Fue irresponsable. Y vergonzoso. Es todo. Me retiro.- Conforme lo dijo, el guitarrista salió del piso cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- … ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Aoi.

\- No tengo la menor idea. Pero continuemos, no fue más que una pequeña interrupción.-

\- No, no. ¿Qué se supone que eso significa para la relación entre ustedes?-

\- … ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

\- Todos están locos hoy. Tal vez incluso yo lo estoy. Ruki estaba afectado por haber pasado la noche con Uruha, no tengo idea de qué pasó, generalmente eso le hace bien. Reita y Kai están teniendo relaciones pero creo que se avergüenzan de ello ante nosotros; Uruha viene aquí a decir algo extraño, y Mikaru… Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó anoche.-

\- Bueno… Todo se está volviendo intenso rápidamente. ¿A dónde crees que te lleve este vertiginoso derroche de pasión?-

\- Oh por la salsa bbq, no lo sé… OH NO… ¡Scarlett!- El guitarrista se arrodilló frente a su amiga y tomó su mano. - ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!-

\- ¿A dónde?-

\- ¡Quédate conmigo en casa!-

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!-

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Eres la única que puede ayudarme!-

\- ¿Por qué no Ruki? O… Reita, incluso Uruha, o Kai…-

\- ¡Eres la única que sabe cada detalle y puede hacerme entrar en razón! Cualquiera de los chicos podría sentirse atraído hacia Él, y no quiero eso…-

\- Yo soy una chica, ¿Asumes que no podría sentirme atraída hacia él?-

\- Seamos realistas, a ti te gustan mayores.-

\- Hey, no discrimino por edad…-

\- ¡Scarlett! ¿Vas a ayudarme, o no?- La chica hizo un gesto. – ¿Amiga…?-

\- Esto no es una buena idea…-

\- Por favor…-

\- Uruha irá a tu piso y pasará algo aún más raro que hoy.-

\- Uruha no te valora lo suficiente.-

\- … ¿Cómo debería tomar eso?-

\- Vamos… ¿Sí?-

\- … Sólo unos días.-

\- ¡Sí!-

La puerta se abrió, Mikaru y Hitomi le dieron la bienvenida a Aoi, pero no estaba sólo.

\- Hey, ¿Se divirtieron?-

\- Sí… Claro.- contestó Hitomi viendo de reojo a Scarlett, que se sintió un poco incómoda. El guitarrista cargaba su equipaje.

\- Eh… Ella es Scarlett. Una querida amiga. Se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo… Oh, Hitomi, ¿Debería llevarte a casa?-

\- Descuida, iré a la estación.-

\- Te acompaño.- Declaró Aoi dejando el equipaje de Scarlett en la habitación que ella ocuparía.

Mikaru observó a la mujer mientras se instalaba en su habitación. Scarlett podía sentir la mirada del joven sobre ella, pero pretendía ignorarla. Mientras tanto, Aoi caminaba en silencio junto a Hitomi.

\- Gracias por venir. Te veré el lunes.-

\- Está bien. Gracias a ti por cuidar de Mikaru.-

\- No hay problema.-

\- Ella… ¿Es tu novia?-

\- ¿Novia? No. Claro que no. Es la novia… Bueno, algo así. De un amigo.-

\- Oh… Ya veo. Bien, me voy. -

\- Bye.-

Scarlett tomó asiento en el salón mientras esperaba el regreso de Aoi. Mikaru la observaba por el reflejo de un espejo. _Qué niño. Aoi va a ser sometido como no tiene idea si no logra lidiar con esto. _El dueño del piso se manifestó unos minutos más tarde, indicándole a Scarlett que podía disponer de la morada como deseara.

\- Gracias. Iré a terminar de instalarme.- Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Aoi entró en su habitación. Mikaru se encontraba en su cama. Se incorporó y cruzó los brazos al verle entrar.

\- ¿Quién es ella?-

\- Es mi amiga…-

\- Ah, ¿Sí? Y, ¿Por qué tiene que quedarse aquí?- La mirada fulminante del joven hacía sentir intimidado a Aoi.

\- ¿No te agrada?- Intentó conciliar suprimiendo su temor.

\- Hm, olvídalo. Es tu piso, después de todo.- dijo antes de dejar la habitación. Aoi le siguió minutos más tarde, tocando a la puerta cerrada de su alcoba.

\- ¿Quieres cenar algo?- Mikaru no respondió. El guitarrista tocó de nuevo, la puerta se abrió y fue halado dentro.

\- Yuu, me quieres, ¿verdad?-

\- ¿Ah?- Mikaru le sostuvo por las solapas del blazer mientras se acercaba.

\- Yuu, quiero que saques a esa chica de aquí.-

\- Pero…- El joven le soltó.

\- ¿Le quieres más que a mí? Lo entiendo… No te preocupes, dormiré en las calles o algo así, seré un mendigo, o tal vez comience a venderme para comprar comida…- dijo el chico de espaldas al trastornado hombre, quien de inmediato se arrodilló y con cautela sujetó la mano de su adorado.

\- No podría soportarlo… Serán sólo unos días. Lo prometo.- Mikaru se giró y sonriendo, se sentó en el lecho inclinándose hacia el mayor.

\- Hm, está bien. No pasa nada si se queda un par de semanas. De verdad, no me molesta.- Dijo antes de depositar un fugaz beso en los labios de Aoi sólo para provocarlo. Se apoyó en sus codos reclinándose hacia atrás. – Ya que estás en esa posición…-

\- My lord…-

\- Dijiste que obedecerías.-


	9. Chapter 9

\- ¡Aoi! ¡Ayuda!- El grito de Scarlett sacó al guitarrista de su aprieto. Sentía deseo, y algo de miedo. Miedo de su propia perversión. Mikaru era aún demasiado joven.

\- Debo ir.- El chico hizo un gesto.

Gotas rojas con aroma metálico guiaban el camino de la habitación de huéspedes hasta el baño, haciéndose cada vez más grandes.

\- ¿Scarlett?- Nervioso, llamó a la puerta suavemente.

\- Aoi… No me siento nada bien…- La voz de la mujer sonaba temblorosa.

\- Scarlett, déjame entrar.- La puerta se abrió con lentitud. Las blancas piernas de la mujer estaban manchadas de sangre, al igual que su falda y el suelo.- ¿Qué sucede?- Si bien Aoi no sabía mucho del ciclo femenino, tenía consciencia de que no era algo normal.

\- No lo sé… Sentía dolor y… Tenía algo de sangrado, pero no pensé que fuese a empeorar…-

\- Hay que pedir una ambulancia.- declaró Aoi tomando su móvil. El castaño joven apareció entonces. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la escena salpicada de sangre. No sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizado. La pelirroja no dejaba de sangrar y temblar. Aoi trataba de tranquilizarle sosteniéndola cerca de sí mientras acariciaba su cabello.

La ambulancia tardó tortuosos y largos segundos en llegar. Aoi apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar la cartera de Scarlett y abordar junto a ella. Mikaru los vio partir desde la ventana del salón. Al quedarse sólo, abrazó sus rodillas.

El constante movimiento y murmullo incomprensible del hospital ponían nervioso a Aoi. ¿Qué sucedía con Scarlett? Todo parecía estar bien, era una mujer joven, saludable… Por fortuna, le había sacado de un aprieto en el momento justo. _Pero, ¿estaría bien dejar a mi adoración así? _Se levantó para llamar al teléfono de su piso. No contestaba. Tal vez se habría dormido. Por otro lado, su noche iba a prolongarse bastante. Las horas pasaban, y los médicos y enfermeras iban de un lado a otro. Aunque Aoi estaba preocupado, se consoló diciéndose que si fuese algo tan grave, le hubiesen avisado de inmediato.

El sol despuntó en el horizonte, y una voz femenina le llamó.

\- ¿Viene usted con…?-

\- Scarlett, Scarlett. ¿Cómo está ella?-

\- Ella puede verle ahora. Sígame, por favor.- El guitarrista se levantó balanceándose adormilado y caminó tras la enfermera.

\- ¿Sabía usted de la condición de la señorita?-

\- ¿Condición?-

\- Es algo delicado, supongo que es mejor que conversen en privado.- Scarlett se encontraba sentada en la camilla.

\- Scar…- Ella le miró con los ojos vidriosos y rodeados de un par de oscuros círculos. Lucía como un fantasma de rojos cabellos. El guitarrista se acercó lentamente y acarició su rostro con suavidad, dejando su mano junto a su mejilla. Ella frotó su mejilla contra la palma tibia.

\- Tengo mucho dolor. Pero me darán el alta en unas horas.-

\- Perdiste mucha sangre, ¿qué sucedió?- Ella hizo un gesto.

\- …Tuve un aborto. Pero el procedimiento necesario ya ha sido realizado, y es ambulatorio.- Aoi le tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos.

\- Lo lamento tanto…- Ella correspondió el abrazo.

\- No te preocupes. No es tu culpa.- En silencio, Aoi pasó los minutos hasta el alta junto a Scarlett.

\- Hace frío, ten.- El hombre ofreció su blazer a su amiga, que lo aceptó tímidamente. El trayecto fue largo y frío.

\- … Creo que sería mejor irme a casa.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿En realidad crees que voy a dejar que te vayas en ese estado?-

\- No quiero ser una molestia, creo que es bueno para ambos descansar.-

\- Déjame cuidar de ti, prometiste quedarte unos días, y como tu anfitrión, me haré responsable por todo lo que sucedió y suceda durante tu estancia.-

\- Sé que no es una buena idea.-

\- No dejaré que te vayas.-

\- Hm…-

\- Tengo que contarte algo.- Scarlett le miró mientras abordaban el ascensor. Él procedió a contarle lo ocurrido con su amado minutos antes del incidente que les había llevado al hospital.

\- Un chico de 18 años pidiendo una felación a un hombre que apenas conoce… Además, chantajeándole emocionalmente… ¿Es cruel decir que me resulta interesante?-

\- ¿Te gusta?-

\- No, no me gusta. Pero su comportamiento debe tener alguna explicación que podría resultar interesante. Sin embargo, aunque te gusta mucho y lo entiendo, no puedes dejar que te domine. Eres un ser humano, tienes tanto valor como él. No eres su esclavo.- suspiró. Scarlett tenía razón. Lo sabía, en el fondo. Pero, el simple hecho de pensar en Mikaru le hacía sentir que era una divinidad que ameritaba adoración.

Entraron en el piso y vieron al bello joven dormido en un sofá del salón. Aoi dejó a Scarlett en el lecho y fue a despertar a su adoración, que había limpiado el desastre sangriento. La luz que se colaba por el velo caía sobre su piel resplandeciente. Su rostro estaba sereno, un par de mechones de cabello caían sobre él, su respiración era apenas perceptible. El mayor retiró con una caricia los mechones castaños para despertarle. Los negros ojos del chico se abrieron al instante, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó por una fracción de segundo en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? Podrías resfriarte…-

\- … ¿Qué sucedió con esa mujer?- preguntó incorporándose.

\- Tuvo un pequeño accidente que ameritó un procedimiento ambulatorio.-

\- … ¿Está bien?-

\- Necesita recuperarse. ¿habrá problema si se queda unos días más?- El joven desvió su mirada y abrazó sus rodillas.

\- Es tu piso…-

\- Pero, no te irás, ¿verdad?- Una de las delgadas cejas de Mikaru se elevó y estiró sus brazos hacia Aoi.

\- Cárgame.- El guitarrista obedeció tomándole en sus brazos mientras le conducía a la habitación. Sentir los delicados brazos del muchacho alrededor de su cuello le extasiaba.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?-

\- … ¿Ya desayunaste?-

\- No, aún no…-

\- Quiero algo de té con batido de frutas.-

\- Tus deseos son órdenes… Por cierto, gracias por limpiar el desastre…-

Se dijo a sí mismo que lo pedido por su adorado podría servir igualmente a Scarlett, y por qué no, a sí mismo. No le costó mucho esfuerzo, y pronto tuvo lista la bandeja que llevó a la habitación de la mujer.

\- Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo.-

\- Scarlett, agradezco que agradezcas, pero deja que te cuide.-

\- … Gracias.-

\- No es nada. Disfruta.-

Posteriormente se dirigió a la habitación del joven y le llevó en brazos al comedor.

\- ¿Dónde está ella?-

\- En su habitación.-

\- Ya veo… ¿Sabes? Me pone un poco celoso que le estés sirviendo a ella…- Aoi guardó silencio. Mikaru consumió su desayuno de igual modo. – Iré a tomar un baño.-

\- Está bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado el desayuno-

El fin de semana transcurrió lentamente, Aoi se sentía genuinamente angustiado por Scarlett, que había experimentado náuseas y debilidad. Estaba adormilada y sentía mucho frío. Cuando el lunes llegó, las cosas se aseveraron.

\- No puedes ir a trabajar. Mírate, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.-

\- Mi trabajo no requiere movimiento, además, tengo compromisos con mis pacientes.-

\- ¿Es más importante que tu propia salud?-

\- No voy a quedarme aquí.- él suspiró.

\- Entonces, te llevaré. Y te recogeré. Pero, promete que llamarás si te sientes mal.-

\- Trabajo en un hospital, no debería ser un problema… Pero está bien.-

\- … Y ponte un abrigo. Estás temblando de nuevo.-

Mikaru observó a la pálida pelirroja a través del espejo retrovisor. Su visión le asustaba un poco. Le dejaron en el instituto antes de continuar su camino.

\- Buen día.- saludó Aoi entrando en la estancia.

\- Igualmente. ¿Qué sucedió? Tienes ojeras…- preguntó Kai sosteniendo un folder y una taza de café en sus manos.

\- No fue un buen fin de semana.- declaró tomando la taza de café que sostenía su amigo para beber su contenido con un solo trago antes de regresarle la taza vacía.

\- Hm. Imagino que no tuviste tiempo para desayunar.-

\- No tuve tiempo para nada. ¿Qué tal tú?-

\- Eh… Yo… Tampoco tuve mucho tiempo.- El guitarrista se había dejado caer en un sofá.

\- ¿Qué es eso?-

\- Composición. Estoy revisando las letras compuestas por Hitomi.-

\- ¿No es trabajo de Ruki?-

\- ¿Le ves aquí acaso?-

\- ¡¿Está bien?!-

\- No lo sé. No contestó su teléfono el fin de semana.-

\- Lo habrá pasado en la cama de Uruha.- _Siendo optimista para pretender que se han contentado. Uruha siempre sabe cómo contentarlo. _El baterista se notó incómodo.

\- Hey, creo que tenemos que hablar.-

\- ¿Sobre qué?-

\- Tú sabes. De hombre a hombre.-

\- Ha. Creo que estoy algo viejo para esa charla.-

\- No tiene que avergonzarte que te guste un hombre.-

\- Hey…-

\- Además, Reita es cool.-

\- Hey…-

\- Y tiene un buen trasero.- Kai fulminó con la mirada a Aoi, quien sólo pudo reír.

\- ¡¿Lo ves?!- El líder de la banda aclaró su garganta y ajustó su corbata.

\- En todo caso, Aoi, creo que no es un asunto que te incumba.-

\- Es como si no nos incumbiera que Uruha y Ruki también tienen sexo. Si tuvieses alguna desviación sería tu sadismo. Pero hey, nadie te juzgará por eso. No aquí. Somos una banda, una unidad. Debemos apoyarnos unos a otros, buscar el bien común.- Kai cerró el folder y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- Tus palabras… No son del todo erróneas. Pero no quiero discutir sobre eso ahora.-

\- Lo comprendo. Puedes meditarlo.-

_"__\- Yuu… Yuu.- La dulce voz del joven más hermoso que había pisado la tierra le llamaba. Estaba en una habitación blanca, sobre el lecho, jugando con un abanico de oro y gigantescas plumas. Le dio una traviesa sonrisa. Se hallaba completamente desnudo. – Yuu, juega conmigo.- Dijo dejando el abanico sobre sus caderas mientras posaba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. _

\- _Yes, my lord.- Se acercó al joven y tomó su pierna para comenzar a besar su suave piel. La melódica risa que salía de los labios granate del chico era música para sus oídos. Se acercaba al área cubierta por el abanico. _

\- _No tan rápido.- dijo con voz sensual guiando al mayor a sus exquisitos labios. Su lengua diminuta se movía hábilmente dentro de la boca de Aoi, que correspondía con ansia. A continuación se dirigió a su cuello, atacándolo con voraces mordiscos. – Yuu…- Llamó con voz infantil. _

\- _¿Sí, mi amo?-_

\- _Ámame.- tomó la delicada mano del joven y la llevó a sus labios._

\- _No podría evitarlo aunque lo prohibieras.- La risa del castaño fue una perfecta imitación de la de Alois Trancy._

\- _¿Cómo que no llegado?- Una voz lejana se escuchó en la habitación y le distrajo del joven, que lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse…"_

\- ¿Cómo que Ruki no ha llegado?- _ Oh no… Un sueño húmedo… Maldita sea…_ Aoi se estiró y reconoció entonces la voz de Uruha.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Si lo necesitas entonces llámale o ve a buscarlo.- Era la voz de Reita.

\- No contesta su teléfono.-

\- … Eso es extraño. Tampoco responde a las llamadas de Kai.-

\- … ¿Le sucedería algo?- Se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.

\- En lugar de estar preguntándose tonterías entre ustedes deberían buscarlo.-

\- No te veo haciéndolo.-

\- ¿No? Bien. Voy a buscarle.-

\- Voy contigo.-

\- … Ok.-

Aoi y Uruha se pusieron en camino al piso de Ruki. Una vez allí, buscaron la llave de emergencia, que el vocalista guardaba bajo una planta. El piso estaba en penumbras.

\- … Que lúgubre.-

\- ¿Ruki?- llamó Aoi. Uruha fue a inspeccionar la cocina y el baño, mientras Aoi exploró las habitaciones, encontrando al pequeño en su cama. Se acercó lentamente. – Ruki… Ruki…- le llamó con dulzura mientras enterraba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del vocalista.

\- Hmmm… Uru…- hizo una mueca. Uruha entró en la habitación.

\- Ruki…- se hizo a un lado y observó al castaño repitiendo la operación que él había llevado a cabo para despertar al menor. Al abrir sus ojos, Ruki reconoció a Uruha y se giró dándole la espalda. Él sonrió inclinándose para susurrar en su oído algo que Aoi no pudo oír _y no es como si quisiera saber, de todos modos... _

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No quiero verte…-

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Crees que vendría hasta aquí sin una razón?-

\- Oh, claro que vienes por una razón. Es por eso que no quiero que estés aquí.- Discusión de pareja. Eso iba a tomar tiempo y probablemente terminar en una íntima reconciliación que Aoi no quería presenciar. Se giró para irse, pero entonces notó un objeto en la mesita de Ruki. Se acercó y lo tomó en sus manos. Se trataba de un medicamento para dormir. Se lo arrojó a Uruha cruzando sus brazos. Él le miró dispuesto a mandarle al infierno cuando lo notó.

\- Takanori, ¿Estuviste dándote una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir? ¿Por eso no respondías?-

\- ¿Ahora te importa?-

\- ¡Siempre me ha importado!-

\- No es cierto, ¡sólo me quieres para tener sexo de vez en cuando! ¡Como a esa chica del bar!-

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Te parece que si no te quisiera en verdad estaría preocupado? Eso es pasajero, lo nuestro es diferente…-

\- ¡Entonces, al menos no la embaraces!- exclamó Aoi enojado. Ruki se incorporó.

\- ¿Yuu?-

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- cuestionó Uruha. Aoi caminó fuera con la intención de irse. Dejaría que la pareja arreglara sus problemas. _Tal vez no debí mencionar eso… _


	10. Chapter 10

Al pasar a recoger a Mikaru en el instituto, Aoi le encontró pensativo.

\- ¿Hay algo que te moleste?-

\- ¿Ah? No… no hay nada que me moleste.- Aoi se contentó con la respuesta y no preguntó más. Al recoger a Scarlett notó que estaba aún más pálida que en la mañana, y se apresuró a conducir a casa. Una vez se aseguró de dejarla en cama para que descansara, se dirigió a la habitación de Mikaru, pero el timbre le detuvo.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir esta mañana?- preguntó su compañero.

\- ¿Sobre qué?-

\- Eso que dijiste en casa de Ruki.- Aoi no pudo evitar que Uruha entrara. El ruido de la puerta del sanitario y unas arcadas captaron la atención de los guitarristas. El fluir del agua del grifo fue todo cuanto se oyó en el piso durante dos minutos. Al abrirse la puerta, la figura fantasmagórica de Scarlett apareció. – Así que ahora estás con Aoi… Por eso estaba en tu piso antes, por eso te defendió en el bar, por eso no contestas mis llamadas y mensajes… Vaya, sí que te has puesto fea.- Scarlett se apresuró a entrar en su habitación. - ¿Te avergüenza?- Uruha caminó hacia ella.

\- Uruha, detente. Estás siendo demasiado…-

\- Demasiado, ¿Qué?- Scarlett se había cubierto con el edredón, y enterraba su rostro en la almohada. – Mírame.- La mano de Uruha se disponía a retirar el edredón cuando Aoi se interpuso.

\- Déjala.-

\- Ya la dejé.-

\- ¿A qué has venido? ¿Por qué estás comportándote de este modo? ¡Éste no eres tú!-

\- La gente cambia, no seas ingenuo.-

\- Bueno, el Uruha que conocí no le habría hablado así a la mujer que llevó a su hijo en su vientre.- El desconcierto se reflejó en el rostro de Uruha por un momento.

\- ¿Hijo? Eso es imposible. Siempre usé protección.-

\- … No siempre.- declaró Scarlett.

\- ¡Sabes que sí!-

\- No, no en una ocasión. Y sabes que tuviste dos accidentes. ¿Creíste que no lo notaría?- dijo ella incorporándose tras Aoi.

\- Estás mintiendo. Tú no estabas embarazada. Aún si lo hubieses estado, podría ser de ese tipo en el bar, o de cualquier otro amante.-

\- ¿Qué ganaría con mentir? Dices que está fea, ¿Por qué crees que es? ¿Tienes idea de qué sucedió el fin de semana?- exclamó Mikaru con los brazos cruzados.

\- Por lo que veo, Aoi, te quedaste con ella. Lo entiendo. Te enamoraste, y por eso la proteges.- Scarlett había comenzado a sentirse mal de nuevo, y el dueño del piso pudo sentirlo, sacando a Uruha del piso. La conversación continuó en las escaleras.

\- Te pido que no la alteres más. ¿Qué no ves lo frágil que está?-

\- Si según tú, esto es culpa mía, ¿Por qué estás haciéndote cargo del desastre que provoco?-

\- Porque eso es lo que un amigo haría. Es lo que el Uruha que conocí haría por mí. Y me reprendería, por mi mal comportamiento. Pero, a este Uruha eso no le interesa.- dijo Aoi regresando a su piso. – Una cosa más.-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Nada de lo dicho hoy es mentira. Puedes creerlo o no, pero deja de hacerle daño a la gente que te quiere.-

\- …Calma, ya se fue…- dijo Mikaru junto al lecho de Scarlett.

\- No… no se irá. Estará en mi memoria, y desearía… que no hubiese sucedido. Tiene razón, estoy horrible.-

\- …No. No lo estás. Sólo lo dijo por celos, para herirte. Eres… Una mujer hermosa.-

\- Gracias. Pero… Por dentro… Soy horrible.-

\- Si lo fueras, no podrías reconocerlo.- Scarlett observó al hermoso hombre que apoyaba su espalda en la pared. ¿Cómo era posible? Él salió de la habitación.

Después de revisar que Scarlett estuviese calmada, Aoi se dirigió a su alcoba encontrando a Mikaru allí, mirando por la ventana.

\- Lamento que estas cosas sucedan.-

\- …¿Es verdad?-

\- ¿Qué cosa?-

\- ¿Te has enamorado de esa mujer?-

\- Claro que no…- El chico se giró con la mirada cristalina.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué nunca tomas la iniciativa para acercarte a mí?-

\- … Porque no quiero obligarte a nada.- dijo el mayor rodeando la cintura del chico atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Él por su parte entrelazó sus manos tras su cuello.

\- ¡Oblígame a quererte! ¡Sedúceme! ¡No me dejes dudar de tu interés!- Aoi tomó la mano del joven y la besó con adoración.

\- As you wish.- Mikaru besó intensa, casi desesperadamente al mayor. Tiró de él en dirección al lecho, atrapando su cintura con sus piernas. – Espera…- pidió el guitarrista alejándose un poco.

\- ¿No me deseas?-

\- … Sí, pero… No quiero obligarte a nada.-

\- ¡¿Qué no ves que quiero hacer esto?!-

\- Pero apenas me conoces, y no quiero que te sientas obligado sólo para agradecerme. Además…-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- ¿Sabes lo que implica iniciar una vida sexual? ¡Hay miles de enfermedades e infecciones asquerosas que pueden contagiarse, algunas aún con protección!-

\- ¿Tienes alguna de esas?-

\- No… No lo sé…-

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes?-

\- … ¡He tenido una vida un poco desordenada! … No he dormido con pocas personas… Y no todas han sido mujeres…-

\- ¡Entonces hazte un examen!-

\- No creo que baste con uno para descartar todo…- Mikaru suspiró exasperado y salió de la habitación. Lo dicho por Aoi no era del todo para evitar aprovecharse del chico, tenía una gran porción de verdad. Nada le garantizaba, hasta el momento, no haber contraído una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Y, en el peor caso, prefería no contagiar a su adorado.


	11. Chapter 11

La grabación estaba en su última etapa, el contrato estaba a punto de terminar y Aoi ya había cumplido con su parte. Se sentó pensativo. Los sucesos de la noche anterior aun rondaban su mente inquietándola. Se decidió a programar una consulta médica. Se practicaría tantos exámenes como fuese necesario. Se aseguraría de estar completamente sano para su adorado.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó a Scarlett entrando en su consultorio.

\- Oh… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Ya sabes, tenía que solicitar un par de exámenes para descartar enfermedades e infecciones de transmisión sexual. Pero, responde a mi pregunta.-

\- Hm… Creo que tendré que visitar a algún colega pronto. Mi organismo no ha logrado reponerse.-

\- Es cierto. Has perdido varios kilos por que no retienes nada…-

\- … ¿Has tenido problemas por mi culpa?-

\- ¿Hm? … Oh. Lo de ayer… No te preocupes, no he tenido problemas. Y no es como si enfrentarme a ellos por ti fuese en vano.- Scarlett sonrió y caminó hacia él para abrazarle.

\- No sé cómo podría agradecerte…- El guitarrista estrechó el delgado cuerpo de la psicóloga.

\- Esto es más que suficiente.- peinó un par de ondas que caían sobre su rostro y le miró directamente a los ojos mientras sonreía. – Ver un rostro tan hermoso pone de buen humor a cualquiera.- la mujer sonrió tímidamente bajando la mirada. Aoi besó su frente y la sostuvo entre sus brazos por unos segundos antes de despedirse prometiendo regresar a recogerle en un par de horas.

De regreso en el estudio, Aoi encontró a Ruki.

\- Hey, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

\- Debo hablar contigo.-

\- ¿Eh?-

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿Esa chica está embarazada?-

\- … Lo estaba.-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Sufrió un aborto.-

\- Oh…-

\- No debes preocuparte por eso. Dime, ¿cómo estás?-

\- Estoy bien. En realidad lamento lo de la mujer…-

\- Sé que te alivia saberlo. No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué tomaste ese medicamento?-

\- No estaba tratando de suicidarme. Sólo… No quería estar… en la realidad.-

\- Aunque la fantasía sea más cómoda, no puedes evadir la realidad.- El pequeño suspiró.

\- Lo sé.-

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Uruha?-

\- Hm… Bien, supongo…-

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Dudo que las cosas cambien. Pero Uruha sabe cómo mantenerme satisfecho, aún si sé que no soy el único para él.-

\- No creo que eso sea bueno para una persona sensible. Ruki, no puedes seguir así, pero no puedo entrometerme en tus asuntos. Ahora, debo irme. Cuídate.- Cuando se disponía a salir, se encontró con Kai.

\- Hey… ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un segundo?-

\- … ¿En privado?-

\- Por ahora, sí.- Siguió al líder a la azotea.

\- ¿Y?-

\- … ¿Te parece bien que mi relación con Reita sea un asunto que se trate en la banda?-

\- Con el respeto que mereces, eres un idiota. ¿Después de tantos años no confías en nosotros? ¿Crees que haríamos burla de ustedes?-

\- … No lo sé. Sabes que soy más del tipo reservado…-

\- Sí, bueno… No iba a decir nada sobre lo del baño, no soy nadie para juzgar, pero ocultar algo indica falta de confianza…-

\- Lo entiendo… Supongo que será mejor hablar de ello…-

\- Es… Tu decisión. De todos modos, si no es algo con lo que Reita y tú se sientan cómodos, no tienen por qué hacerlo. Aunque seamos nosotros, no deben permitir que nadie interfiera en su relación. Ahora debo irme, se hace tarde.-

\- Está bien… ¡Gracias!-

Le tomó unos días, pero Kai decidió hacer el anuncio la noche de celebración por la culminación de las grabaciones del material fruto del concurso. Con tal fin, citó también a Uruha.

\- Chicos, ¿puedo hablarles un minuto?- Todos le siguieron a un balcón. – Seré breve y conciso. Desde hace un tiempo, sostengo una relación con Reita.- Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre el grupo.

\- Ya lo sabía.- declaró Ruki.

\- Sí, era obvio.- señaló Uruha.

\- … ¿Ya lo sabían?- preguntó Reita desconcertado.

\- Desaparecían a la vez. No somos tan tontos.- dijo el guitarrista líder.

\- ¿Podemos regresar al evento ahora?- preguntó el vocalista.

\- Eh… claro.- dijo Kai algo sorprendido. Su pareja apretó su mano antes de unirse al par de músicos que encabezaban la marcha. Aoi palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

\- No te preocupes. Has hecho lo que debías, ¿no te sientes aliviado?-

\- Tanto como sorprendido.-

\- Sabes que esos dos lo ven todo.- el baterista suspiró rodeando los hombros de su amigo.

\- Ok, festejemos.-

\- Me encantaría, pero debo irme. Ahora soy responsable por dos personas. Te veré en la reunión de la próxima semana.-

\- Está bien. Y… Gracias, de nuevo.-

Aoi partió de vuelta a casa.

\- ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó al encontrar a Scarlett en el salón.

\- … He recibido un mail…-

\- ¿Qué tipo de mail?-

\- Es… un mail enviado por una persona muy querida para mí. Era como… mi madre, sin serlo realmente.-

\- ¿Le sucedió algo?-

\- No… Pero… Ha surgido una jugosa y estable propuesta de trabajo en mi país natal. En esta situación, regresar sería lo mejor.- suavemente envolvió a la esquelética mujer en sus brazos. Ella se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. – Pensarás que soy una ingrata…-

\- No es así… Si es lo mejor para ti, puedo entenderlo. Te visitaré. Nos escribiremos…-

\- … ¿Debería huir?-

\- No estás huyendo. Estás avanzando, continuando con tu vida.-

\- … ¿Estarás bien?-

\- Lo prometo. ¿Quieres reservar el tiquete?-

\- … Lo antes posible.-


	12. Chapter 12

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho…-

\- Y yo a ti, como no tienes idea…-

\- Lo verás, te sorprenderé más pronto de lo que imaginas.- Scarlett sonrió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Aoi.

\- Sin duda alguna.- Ella se giró para recoger su escaso equipaje. No quería conservar muchas cosas, y de todos modos, de vuelta en su hogar tendría u obtendría cuanto pudiese necesitar. Casi.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Te agradezco por el tiempo que pasamos juntos. En realidad, creo que nunca había convivido con una mujer ajena a mi familia por tanto tiempo.- Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Te agradezco por cuidar de mí. Ningún hombre me había hecho sentir tan querida.- el guitarrista se acercó a ella rodeando su cintura cuando el timbre sonó.

\- Atenderé.-

\- Te sigo. Es hora de irme.- La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Uruha.

\- Hola.-

\- Hola…- Por encima del hombro de Aoi pudo ver a Scarlett.

\- … ¿Puedo hablar con ella?-

\- No creo que sea una buena idea…-

\- No importa. De todos modos, tengo que salir.- Uruha vio entonces el equipaje.

\- … ¿Te vas?-

\- Regreso a mi hogar.-

\- … Yo… Te llevaré al aeropuerto.-

\- Scarlett…-

\- … Está bien… Estaré bien. Te haré saber cuando llegue.- Aoi suspiró y sostuvo su cuerpo en sus brazos por última vez. Besó su frente y le dejó ir.

\- ¿Te ayudo?- ofreció el castaño antes de entrar en el elevador.

\- No es necesario.- La conversación se reanudó en el auto.

\- … No sabía que partirías justo hoy. Pasé por tu piso y vi que estaba en venta. Por fortuna seguías aquí.-

\- ¿Por fortuna?-

\- Aunque no puedo borrar el daño que he causado, y sé que una disculpa no enmendará nada, necesitaba decirte que lo siento.-

\- … ¿Lo… sientes? ¿Qué cosa?-

\- Todo. Comenzar una relación que te lastimaría, alterarte estando ebrio, dudar de tu palabra… Hacer que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso.-

\- Oh…-

\- No pude quererte lo suficiente para saber qué necesitabas y satisfacerte. Estoy siendo totalmente sincero y abierto. No repetiré estos errores, me dedicaré por completo en complacer a cabalidad a la persona que quiero.- Scarlett guardó silencio. Finalmente, llegaron al aeropuerto. Mantenía su mirada baja.

\- Has perdido aún más peso. Te ves tan frágil que temo tocarte.-

\- … Gracias por traerme. Adiós.-

\- … Hasta pronto. Nuestra primera fecha del tour, en un par de semanas, será en tu país. Así que, nos vemos.- Uruha vio partir a la mujer de cabello escarlata sin pensar que sería la última vez que le vería.

El avión aterrizó, era el comienzo de un nuevo tour mundial, y Aoi se encontraba ansioso. Quería llegar de inmediato al hogar de Scarlett. Tenía apuntada en su teléfono la dirección exacta. Uruha caminaba a su lado.

\- Estás muy emocionado…-

\- Sí… No puedo esperar.-

\- ¿Sabes? Tenías razón. El yo de hace un tiempo no era yo. Tú me ayudaste a entender eso. Gracias. Ahora puedo seguir adelante en mi relación con Ruki.-

\- Oh… ya veo.-

Finalmente, se encontró en la dirección indicada. Pagó al conductor y respiró el aire fresco. Era una zona campestre, a unos pocos kilómetros de la ciudad. Se trataba de una imponente construcción de piedra, con un amplio jardín delimitado por una cerca de hierro y arbustos perfectamente cortados. Una fuente con una escultura de querubín adornaba el centro del prado. Se identificó con el vigilante y éste le dejó pasar. Una chica del servicio le hizo pasar al salón. Le recordó un sueño, toda la estancia y sus muebles eran blancos, y un par de arañas negras pendían del techo. Una mujer de largos cabellos azabache, vestida del mismo color se hizo presente.

\- Usted debe ser Yuu… Scarlett habló mucho de usted.-

\- Gracias por recibirme. ¿Se encuentra ella en casa?- La mujer suspiró.

\- Tome asiento, por favor.- dijo antes de continuar. – Scarlett… Ha decidido dejar este mundo.- Un nudo se formó en la garganta del guitarrista mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – Lo hizo de una forma peculiar. Llenó su habitación de rosas y cortó profundamente sus muñecas. Cubrió cualquier tipo de ventilación, logrando una intoxicación y un sangrado mortal. Dejó una habitación escarlata que pronto se marchitó.- La mujer hizo una pausa caminando hacia el guitarrista.

\- Ha dejado dos cartas. Una para mí, y una, para usted.- Aoi tomó el sobre que le ofrecía la mujer en sus manos y dándose tiempo para apreciar la caligrafía, leyó lentamente, saboreando cada palabra.

\- "Querido mío. Para cuando leas esto, ya no me encontraré entre los vivos. Puede que no sea la manera apropiada de decir esto, pero debes saberlo, y no me es posible continuar esperando en agonía. Perdóname por este egoísmo. Mikaru no es más que un producto de tu mente. Le has dado la imagen de un muchacho de instituto por alguna razón que no pude desentrañar por completo. Mikaru no es el hermano de Hitomi, él surge ocasionalmente cuando estás con ella y no rechazas la relación romántica que sostienen. Mikaru estaba burlándose de ti, tu propia mente estaba jugando contigo. En medio de tu lucha, viste a esa personalidad como otra persona. Una con los deseos, audacia y temores juveniles que reprimías. Salió a relucir varias veces frente a mí, fue así como logré verlo. No puedo ayudarte ahora que he fallecido, y daría cualquier cosa por evitar que mi partida te afecte. Pero si esto llegó a tus manos, entonces es inevitable. No rehúses buscar ayuda, te lo pido. Si te preguntas por mis razones, creo que las hallarás de sobra. Ni una sola noche después del aborto pude dejar de pensar en Uruha y ese pequeño nonato. Me vi frustrada, derrumbándome ante mis propios pensamientos y cayendo en un deterioro físico irreparable. No podía continuar una vida miserable cerca de alguien que no había logrado quererme como yo a él. A fin de cuentas, ¿Quién puede competir contra Ruki? Más aun, en el corazón de Uruha. Al final, las cosas sucedieron como debían. Aunque tarde, me he percatado de algo. Mientras la vida se escapa de mí, hay una extraña calma por fin en mi mente agobiada y trastornada. Las voces que me gritan con desprecio y me desesperan están apagándose, y sólo puedo oír una con claridad. Yuu, ¿recuerdas nuestras últimas palabras al despedirnos en tu piso? El tormento que me llevó a la demencia ocupaba mi mente en tal dimensión, que sólo ahora lo veo con claridad. Estoy enamorada de ti. Lo he estado desde que demostraste que te importaba. Sólo una persona había sido tan amable y dulce conmigo antes. Tu demencia y esa sonrisa profundamente triste, al final, sólo me hacían amarte más, sin darme cuenta de que te convertiste en mi fortaleza. Podríamos haber sido un par de dementes, pero sin ser capaz de soportar mi propia existencia, sólo habría logrado destruirte en mi proceso de autodestrucción. El vórtice de pasión, ¿lo recuerdas? No podría arrastrarte al fondo de una pasión tan trastornada. No me lo perdonaría. Antes de perder por completo la cordura, debo abandonarlo todo. Todos morimos algún día, no llores por mí. No dejes que tu sonrisa amorosa se desvanezca. No decepciones a tus admiradores, y sobre todo, no te decepciones a ti mismo. He dicho en presente, "Estoy enamorada de ti", porque si he de sobrevivir en tu memoria, has de saber que mientras ésta exista, dicho amor lo hará también."- Tenía que ser una broma. Tenía que ser una broma en un sueño. Su móvil vibró con una alerta de correo. Eran los resultados de sus exámenes. "VIH positivo".

\- Tiene que ser la peor broma en la historia…-


End file.
